The long range goal of the proposal is to investigate the mechanism of cap-independent translation of the c-myc protein with the assumption that its cellular function is a key determinant of tumor cell responses, especially for the malignancy multiple myeloma. More specifically, the proposal will elucidate how hnRNP A1 (A1) functions as a trans-acting protein that binds to the internal ribosome entry site (IRES) in the 5' UTR of the c-myc transcript, thus facilitating IRES-dependent translation of myc. Furthermore, it will focus on the ability of Akt and MAPK cascades to regulate this A1 translation-promoting activity, testing effects on the IRES-annealing activity of A1, effects on IRES-ribosome binding and effects on A1/IRES subcellular localization. Multiple myeloma cell lines, primary tumor cells and xenograft models will be used to exploit the insight gained on A1/myc IRES regulatory controls to understand mechanisms of myeloma progression due to IL-6 stimulation and myeloma therapy-resistance when treatment with mTOR inhibitors is attempted.